croxsdubbsfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Hovedside
Ich Mag die Juden Brennen!thumb VELKOMMEN TIL CROXDUBBSWIKIA Information til dubbene laget av '' crox studios 289 artikkler siden 14 Okt 2009 Croxdubbs wiki fins på 2 språk: ''' English Norsk Deutch VELKOMMEN Velkommen til crox studios dub website. om alle dubbene til crox studios.information om dubbene, personene i den og mye mer du ikke vet om dem. Crox Studios wiki er inspirert av Wikiaen Epicnoobs laget 1 Okt 2009 CROXDUBBS.WIKIA.COM BLIR NEDLAGT ( 20 mars 2011 ) ﻿CroxsDubbs.Wikia.com Vil nå ikke bli redigert lenger, Den siste version kommer 20 Mars 2011, det vil bli den siste æraen av redigerte sider. 2 Juni 2012 vill Croxsdubbs.wikia.com bli kjøpt av Encyclopedia ( Ikkepedia på norsk ). Ich sage Ihnen, Sie sind zurückgeblieben, und sehr verdammt Emo Kid Nyheter Nye Dubber *Arthur censored! *Mikkemus er pedo serien *Big Fat Arthur Dub serien *nye arthur episoder *Dubben: Nazi Donald *Nye artikkler Mer info hvi vet nå om mange HTML koder. vi vil bruke dem til å lage et bedre sted her Filmen Hitler's speech - how to look guide and mein kamf release er ute på Youtube!, FLÅKLYPA AVISEN FINS! Arthur the ASSHOLE dubben! *Flere utviklede sider *Mange sider med Omdirigering *mange sider men fortsatt ikke helt komplett Nye artikkler slik som Ali Blackface har nå kommet. Håkon er sjuk fra 29 mai 2010 til i dag var faktisk håkon SJUK!, han er jo de fra førav, han var ikke på skulen i dag og forskerne mener at han har feber. etter at statsministeren fikk høre dette, så gikk en av hans barndoms minne til helvete, fordi Stoltenberg trudde at Håkon hadde feber forever. Håkon sier ÅSS! bråker lærerene i 6 klasse sier VI bråker, og di sier at HÅKON gidde tegn til at vi gjør det. FAKE! håkon kan ikke symbolisere at vi bråker! han bråker jo drit mya selv da for faen!. lærerene som sa at vi bråker kaller einstein rasisme NEW STUFF: TYSK version av Crox Dubbs har komt! INGEN TING EGENTLIG BARE en heug MER ARTIKKLER! SIDEN 30 MARS. ,, GTA 5 KOMER 23 Desember 2010, I europa 1 januar!!!!!! KARAKTERER Emo ebæsj,Ludvig,Blodfaen rompe,retard reodor,reok von shit ler homse,kukensmatt loriss,pinga,Neger kjerringa,trollbitchen,horedama,bamsekuk hagen,den hemma tosken nedi fjorene,den sex gale mannen,C tard,Tittbitch, GO FUCK SOME ASS BITCH! les alle di nye artiklene vist du ikke er helt BUMBOJÆVLAJÆDE FAEN! Linker til bra MP3,MFM FEED A BITCH WITH A LIZARD NITCH http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NcMsDtyNKw ( Go cops! ) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP8YQRDSARk ( the nigga song Gangsta rap ) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP8YQRDSARk ( NIGGAH STOLE MY BIKE ) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqYjsOqheOo ( hun har en pikk ) Nye ting den nye dubben Urin med kukerompa dubb er mulig å se. *den offesielle channelen til Croxstudios er nå MrTatamijo! *Rickroll censored ladg ut på utube! BLAD! for faen WTF? BETA blad for CroxDubbs Wiki = Yallah du må undersøke prøv andre wikiaer: http://www.banneord.wikia.com,http://www.gta.wikia.com,Http://www.Croxs.com Kategori:Turds for ever like i love beds! time is fucked up in the assfucked morning! a'm playnin GTA and its still fun! WHY THE HELL REALY DO I WASTE MY F'NIN TIME WRITTING THIS SHIT ANYWAY, NOONE IS GONNA READ IT ANYWAY LIKE IS ASAID! asian asshole!